


Lazy Afternoon

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown enjoying themselves during some down time thanks to a little reading.





	Lazy Afternoon

Knock Out lounged in the berth, a datapad in hand where he swiped to the next part in the novel he read. He was reclined against the wall and just below his waist rested Breakdown comfortably in between his legs. With one red leg over the large bobbling frame a few whimpers escaped Knock Out’s mouth as he bit down on a claw. 

His conjux’ glossa sweeped over his bared valve, brushing against the wet nodes and oh so deliciously slow. The two bots had been spending the last hour lazily self serving and taking turns with one another. The erotica held by Knock Out was being read aloud until the blue bot's mouth began to eat the doctor out, rendering him incapable of forming a full sentence without breaking into a static bliss. 

"Ahhhh. _Oh._ A bit deeper," shivered Knock Out as his thighs squeezed at Breakdown's helm. With his free hand he helped stretch himself out to the blue bot. Cold denta took gentle swipes of the valve’s rim, the glossa practically lapping at the small build up of lubricant that dripped down his interface array. 

"Of course, hon." Breakdown’s massive hands pawed at Knock Out’s shivering frame, fingers digging in his thighs greedily. The doctor ignored the datapad now, opting to oggle at the nice and rare angle of his assistant’s chassis. "Nice view."

"Thanks," smiled his conjux, face deep in the red bot’s wet interface array. The heat from his mouth tingled at the exposed proto flesh. Knock Out’s optics were lost in a haze, curious hands reaching out to caress the frame, eager talons slowly gliding up the blue metal and down to one of Breakdown's hands. 

Giving it a teasing scratch his assistant complied with the familiar gesture and lent Knock Out his arm. Now both the doctors legs hooked themselves besides Breakdown’s helm and hauled him closer. 

"Do you like the story so far?" asked Knock Out as talons grabbed and held at Breakdown’s hand. It rested atop the smaller bot’s chassis, relishing in the slight throbbing sensation of the doctor’s excited spark. 

Breakdown raised his helm to face him, lubricant dribbling down his chin. Tasting his mouth before he spoke, Knock Out could admit the sight of the mess pleased him. 

"I liked that you inserted our names."

"Uh huh." 

A finger teased at the valve causing the doctor to squirm under Breakdown’s hold. He let a low rumble escape him as Knock Out bucked into the touch. They smiled mischievously at one another, the smaller bot whispering his conjux name with a voice dripping of desire. “ _Mmmm._ Oh Breakdown.”

"And though we have no such thing as a clone machine, two Knock Out’s fragging me is an exciting prospect."

" _Oh Breakdown _that’s hot," smirked knock out raising a brow in curiosity. "I could tell. I felt your excitement drip on my legs."__

__Breakdown tried not to laugh. His own interface array had made itself exposed for a while, though largely went ignored save for a few strokes when the blue bot got a little too excited with the smut Knock Out read. Lubricant and transfluid dripped between his thighs.The blue bruiser admitted he had had doubts about this novel idea actually turning him on, but he should never have expected any less from the suave and sensual tone Knock Out could deliver._ _

__And then more than anything, hearing the doctor call to him with that voice had Breakdown weak. He fantasized about being held down by those skilled claws and fragged senseless until he couldn’t beg for Knock Out to go harder, rendered lost in his own lust._ _

__Unashamed he began to self service eagerly. With hips sticking up he rubbed at his spike and valve, taking satisfaction being watched by Knock Out. Talons stroked at his orange face and cupped his chin. The red bot looked on as his husband’s voice crackled with moans of the doctor’s name over and over. Breakdown fragged himself with his fingers, more lubricant dribbling out and trickling along Knock Out’s legs and hot interface array._ _

__The struggles of the bot above him lost in fantasizing about Knock Out had the red bot crave attention. Fingers stroked at his own spike before he tilted himself upward to meet Breakdown’s valve. He teased his spike in between the folds, the lewd squelching noise of their wet lust for each other loud in Knock Out’s processor. He groaned as they grabbed onto one another’s hips, slowly getting off of each other._ _

__Knock Out pawed at Breakdown’s aft tightly as he swung a leg over his husband’s waist to grind against him. Bare valves now rutting against each other his assistant cried loudly as he bucked into the sensation._ _

__“ _K-Knock Out _,” vented Breakdown with an overwhelmed voice. “I'd love for you to frag me _now_.”___ _

____He felt Breakdown tilt his aft just a little bit higher. Descriptions of fantasies fell from Knock Out’s mouth. Different ways he’d love to have Breakdown, the places he’d imagined, and the many times the thoughts alone kept him company on lonely nights when they were separated. Breakdown whimpered as he heard the daydreams the doctor admitted acting out in his processor be it during boredom at the medbay or in the washing rack._ _ _ _

____They continued their teasing touches until a screen lit up. It blinked, indicating a new task from their Decepticon higher ups. Knock Out groaned in annoyance as Breakdown turned around to glare at the screen. Outright frustrated they both got up in a sluggish motion, holding onto each other for support drunk on their fantasies. Knock Out leaned on Breakdown’s chassis as he cleaned them quickly, both not being strangers to being interrupted during a lover’s session on the accursed ship._ _ _ _

____Even as they stood by the screen replying to the message and looking over their new assignment they couldn’t rid of their need so easily. Knock Out pressed send and pulled the blue bot against the console. They kissed. They groaned into each other’s mouths with the cloudy feeling of desire ebbing away, being replaced by a tender yearning just for company and reassurance._ _ _ _

____Breakdown stroked at Knock Out’s helm, admiring the glow the monitor reflected on that shiny coat of paint. The red bot moaned as a leg of his tried wrapping itself around his conjux’s thigh._ _ _ _

____“We gotta leave, love,” whispered the bigger bot into the greedy mouth. The doctor clicked his mouth as he pulled away, claws grasping those wide hips. Knock Out shook his helm. “Mmmm. Don’t wanna.”_ _ _ _

____“The quicker we go, the faster we get back.” They’d continue with their lazy administrations some other time. That very night to be precise._ _ _ _


End file.
